


Перетасовка

by leoriel



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор вернулся за Эми, но немного опоздал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перетасовка

**Author's Note:**

> АУ на 5 сезон, без учета 6го сезона

Эта история должна была начаться с того, что сумасшедший инопланетянин, любитель геноцида и рыжих, встретил юную Амелию Понд. Через пять минут он бы вернулся, чтобы заглянуть в трещину, разбудить коматозников, лишиться отвертки и спасти мир при помощи компьютерных вирусов…   
Юная Амелия Понд за пять минут успела сменить ночную рубашку на фиолетовую пижаму и вырасти на несколько дюймов. Для только что регенерировавшего Повелителя времени все это – сущий пустяк.   
Главная проблема данного конкретного инопланетянина: он не помнит, что всегда говорит в таких случаях. «Allons-y», «Molto bene», «не хотите ли чаю», «мы были великолепны?», «классная пижама», «здравствуй, милая Эми», «Трещина на твоей стене все еще здесь?».   
– Амелия, здравствуй.   
А эта штука в моих руках звуковая отвертка, пять минут назад моя телефонная будка обрушилась на твой двор, а потом из дырки в стене появился огромный глаз из другого конца вселенной. Если мы ничего не придумаем, то этот чудесный солнечный… залитый луною мир сожгут инопланетяне-тюремщики. Дорогая Амелия, тебе не кажется, что пять минут назад ты была немного счастливей, хотя я ел рыбные палочки с заварным кремом?  
Доктор допускал, что из-за регенерации Тардис пять минут охотно превратились в пятнадцать месяцев. Малышка Амелия подросла и рассказала про приезд инопланетянина своей тете, а цель каждой тети – разбивать иллюзии ненаглядных племянниц.   
– Я Доктор, Амелия, ты меня слышишь?  
Доктор допускал, что тело и разум юной Амелии захватили пришельцы, через секунду из ее милого ротика выглянут клыки, щупальца или мистический глаз. Доктор рассматривал версию того, что Амелия Понд, живущая в комнате с Трещиной, – андроид в очередной раз спасшихся далеков или милая регенерация Мастера, который прямо как далеки снова вернулся и снова готов уничтожить пару вселенных, весело провести последние пару часов и в образе маленькой девочки издеваться над Доктором. В конце концов, большинство его регенераций именно к этому сводится, если не считать ту, где он был эктоплазматической слизью.   
Доктор допускал, что Амелия просто ходит во сне, но на всякий случай навел на нее звуковую отвертку.   
Юная Амелия Понд поступила, как полагается благовоспитанной маленькой девочке – она заорала. Каждая сиротка с шотландским акцентом кричала бы именно это:  
– Мама, мама, мамочка!  
Прибежавшая «мамочка» юной Амелии Понд, к счастью, не походила на инопланетную самку. Да и на самку вовсе не походила – скорее на парня с дурацким хвостиком, который он отрастил, когда заигрался с дочерью в пони.  
– Дженни, – очень строго спросил парень с хвостиком, – сладкая, после полуночи все хорошие девочки спят. К девочкам, которые поздно ложатся спать, не приходят Санта-Клаусы и Пасхальные Кролики.   
Доктор медленно отступал к боковой лестнице, когда юная и не по годам энергичная не-Амелия Понд вцепилась ему в рукав и предъявила папе как подаренную Сантой игрушку.   
– Это Доктор! У него есть звуковая отвертка и старый рваный пиджак! Папа, ты разве не видишь, Пасхальный Кролик подарил мне самого настоящего Доктора!   
Кажется, именно в этот момент Доктор собирался сказать, что ему 907 лет и его все-таки никому не дарили.   
– У него есть Тардис, и мы полетим путешествовать!  
Кажется, именно в этот момент Доктор решил, что очередная регенерация принесла с собой путаницу на имена. Юную Амелию Понд, воспитанную вместо тети отцом-одиночкой, звали все-таки Дженни и…  
– Эм… Дженни, милая, поднимись, проверь, не проснулась ли мама. Я пока поговорю с подарком Пасхального Кролика, – Дженни не сдвинусь с места. – Я обещаю, что он не сбежит, как твоя прошлая черепашка.  
– Меня зовут Рори, и я ее папа, – у парней с дурацкими прическами есть свойство всегда выглядеть добродушными. Особенно когда они не запирают окна и деревянные двери у тебя перед носом.  
– Меня зовут Доктор, и я мало похож на чью-нибудь черепашку, – на всякий случай решил уточнить Доктор, проверяя возможные пути к отступлению. Очень вежливо так уточнил, подозревая, что мама Дженни окажется как минимум силурианкой.   
– Доктор, что вы искали в спальне моей дочери?   
– Я доктор Смит из педиатрического отделения детской больницы, – Доктор продемонстрировал психическую бумажку. – Ищем детей, пострадавших от нового вида ветрянки. Дженни выглядит на редкость здоровой. Нужно задать ей всего пару мелких вопросов – часто первые симптомы видят не мамы, а сверстники. Очень опасная форма ветрянки, вы знаете, сэр…  
Рори перестал улыбаться. Доктор предположил: она уже болела ветрянкой, недавно лежала в больнице, или они уже были в больнице и никакой новой формы ветрянки у нее не нашли.   
У Рори был достаточно дурацкий вид, чтобы работать в детской больнице, поэтому Доктор признался:  
– Я искал Амелию Понд, но она отсюда уже переехала?  
Переехала и оставила после себя часть обстановки и маленькую рыжую девочку.   
– Эми? – переспросил Рори с интонацией Дженни. – Эми Понд, поднимайся, тебя искал Доктор!  
Первое, что заметил Доктор, глядя на Дженни и уже не такую юную Амелию Понд, что вторая выросла гораздо выше двух дюймов. Первое, что заметила Амелия Понд:  
– Ты мог бы купить себе новый костюм.   
Рори вытащил упирающуюся Дженни за двери и пообещал купить ей леденцов или отправиться смотреть на ту телефонную будку, на которой инопланетянин забыл вернуться за мамой.   
Кажется, у Повелителей Времени это называется досадным временным парадоксом, технической неисправностью. Кажется, у людей это называется чувством вины, но в этой регенерации он еще ни в чем не был уверен.   
Амелия Понд – или больше не Амелия Понд приободрилась и произнесла:  
– Ты плод моего проективного воображения и деформации восприятия у членов моей семьи.   
Доктор решил, что ему гораздо больше нравилась девочка-Дженни, которую можно было взять с собой путешествовать в Тардис.   
– Плод проективного воображения, – продолжила Амелия. – Всегда мечтала это сказать. Доктор, тебе не кажется, что для волшебника из детства ты чуть-чуть задержался? На пару десятков лет, несколько ненужных профессий, десятка два психиатров и множество семейных проблем. Ты мог придти, когда мы с Рори прятались от хулиганов и скатились в холодный мокрый овраг. Ну, через пять минут после того, как он меня все-таки поцеловал. Ты мог придти, когда я прогуляла свой выпускной с Элизой, Крисом и Рори, за пять минут, как я заявила, что хочу быть киссограммой. Ты мог придти вместо школьной контрольной или похорон тети. Ты мог украсть меня посредине девичника в дурацкой белой ночнушке. Я охотно бы сбежала со дня своей свадьбы, когда какая-то тетушка Рори заявила, что поздравляет меня с решением навсегда сломать ему жизнь. Знаешь, Доктор, у меня было множество неприятных моментов. И в каждый из них я верила, что ты за мною вернешься. В общем-то, я совершенно не обязана тебе все это рассказывать. Ты все равно никогда не пришел. Сейчас мне тридцать четыре, я замужем и хочу завести второго ребенка. Никаких путешествий во времени, Доктор, ты понимаешь. Да, и теперь меня зовут все-таки Эми и больше не Понд.  
– Все-таки Эми и больше не Понд, – повторил Доктор. – Которая не собирается никуда и не с кем путешествовать. Милая, несравненная Эми, скажи, от твоего ответа сейчас зависит вселенная и благополучие пары мириадов галактик. Эми Понд, что вы сделали с Трещиной?  
– Трещиной? – Амелия посмотрела на него так, как если бы он спросил, прячет ли она далеков за шторами в детской. – Ты меня бросил, промахнулся на пару десятков лет, перепутал меня с моей дочерью и тебе важны какие-то Трещины?  
– Мне девятьсот семь лет, у меня два сердца, и я инопланетянин. Да, меня интересуют какие-то трещины. Я большой специалист по каким-то там трещинам!   
– И ты меня бросил, – по-детски насупилась Эми, забывшая, что ей все еще тридцать четыре, она замужем и собирается завести второго ребенка.  
– Да, той самой Трещиной в стене, из-за которой мы с тобой встретились, и я тебя бросил, но очень хотел вернуться, милая Амелия, но... Трещина. Это действительно важно. Никаких тайных комнат, пропавших предметов, инопланетных вторжений?  
Эми обвела руками комнату и рассмеялась:  
– Нам на свадьбу – мою и Рори – подарили картину, мы закрыли ей твою очень важную Трещину. Там больше не было никаких голосов. Или были, но я была занята, а наша Дженни самая отважная из всех маленьких девочек. Не понимаю, о чем ты сейчас говоришь…  
Рори открыл дверную ручку раньше, чем Доктор к ней прикоснулся.  
– Послушай, инопланетянин со звезд, ты не закрыл машину времени, но я следил, чтобы она ничего не сломала. Другое измерение…   
– Она синяя и больше внутри, чем снаружи! – подтвердила Дженни, путающаяся у Рори в ногах. – Мамочка, правда, синяя-синяя!  
– Вот видишь, зато ей понравилось. Хорошо, она, правда, ничего там не сломала и не брала в руки. Я все успел у нее отобрать. Скажи, как выключить эти динамики с улицы, и можешь улетать обратно на звезды.   
Дженни просунула голову в дверной проем и на ходу переделала текст какой-то детской песенки:  
– Все птички поют, у них заключенный сбежал. Сбежал из темных застенок заключенный под номером Зеро…


End file.
